The Wife of a Fox
Somehow, my life feels happier and more peaceful than it has ever been Even if I´m now in a committed relationship as a married woman Sharing my home with Nick, my husband and loved one Now that we´re settling down soon, I´ll be spending less time in the force It´s refreshing when I´m in no hurry to work and I can stay home Looking after our little house in Bunnyburrow and its farm Here I am, enjoying the fresh air while admiring the scenery on my porch It´s a sunny late afternoon here and I can feel the warmth Wearing a cozy pink dress with an apron as I water the flowers I´ve enjoyed my new life here already, can´t wait for you and I to have kits This house is very similar to the one where I spent my childhood I can feel its pleasant aura as I walk back inside Safe, warm, spacious and full of rustic charm too Currently, I´m heading for the kitchen for I´ll be making something for you You´ll be home from work soon, so I´m sure you´ll be hungry Good thing a fox like you won´t need to eat your beloved bunny Like many rabbits of my kind, I too have a bit of a fondness for baking You too got to see it back then when we were dating I can do red velvet cupcakes and chocolate tortes for example With those alone, it´s not hard to satisfy my fox´s appetite When we have guests, I often do apple pie, tarts, cookies or crepes And what better way to start your Sunday morning than blueberry pancakes? This time, I´m trying out something a little different But first, I´ll make some fish and chips for you, so the dessert has to wait When your food is waiting, I eat my dish, which is homemade mushroom salad Soon, I see your red car driving to the backyard My darling fox walks in with a smile, greeting and hugging his wife I hug you back, while noticing you feel hungry like a mighty wolf You put your coat and hat on a rack before entering the living room with me While mentioning how good day you had at work, as it usually tends to be I´m taking the dessert from the oven while you feast on the main course Just wait until you see what culinary delight awaits I bring a carrot cheesecake with blueberries sprinkled around it deftly Proudly, I call this dish “The Hopps Specialty” We both sit down and share it with ice cream together This cake combines all the things we like, which makes it all the better Enjoying the filling, you say this is the greatest cake in Bunnyburrow you´ve ever tasted Thanking me with a tiny carrot-flavored kiss on the cheek, which makes me feel delighted You´ve given some great treats to me too, so today I had to return to favor From food and home to comfort and love, I can offer you anything, my dear The rest of the evening we spend on the living room sofa, watching TV and cuddling Every time you let me sit on your lap and hold me, it feels so heartwarming The saying “Home is where the heart is” has never seemed so true I´m glad to enjoy the simple joys of domestic life with you, my bushy-tailed sweetie It feels so rewarding to have come here after a long time as friends and cops This bunny is sure honored to be the wife of a fox. Category:WildeHopps stories Category:WildeHopps love poetry Category:POV stories Category:Stories from Judy´s POV Category:Fanon Category:Stories Category:Nick and Judy's married years Category:Love poetry Category:Stories with Judy baking for Nick Category:Poem style Category:NickXJudy